


Body Parts

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Just loads of sexy times, Light BDSM, Rimming, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, Spanking, Sub Molly, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: All Sherlock wanted was a couple of eyeballs. But sassy Molly issued a challenge, and he simply couldn't back down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been a bit absent from the Sherlolly game, but here's a little fic (with very little plot and a whole lot of sex) as an apology! It's a bit BDSM-ish. Nothing hard core, I promise. Spanking and some butt stuff. You have been warned. Big thanks to MizJoely for betaing it and being her wonderful self. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me. I've been up all night and really wanted this posted before I get to bed. I also want to thank MrsMCrieff for looking over the first half and encouraging me to finish it.
> 
> I own nothing (except a dirty mind). Enjoy ~Lil~

**Eyeballs- at least 4 of them- Baker St- Whenever it's convenient- SH**

Twenty minutes later.

**Scratch that. Even if it's not convenient, I need them now - SH**

Sherlock waited for a reply. When he didn't get one he decided he should perhaps make sure his dear pathologist understood how urgent his need actually was.

**I need those eyes Molly. When can I expect them?- SH**

Ten minutes later no response. _Okay, what's going on Dr. Hooper?_

**Molly, I'm at a crucial point here and I must have eyeballs. Please respond-SH**

**Sorry Sherlock, I was in the shower. But I'm busy tonight. I can't bring you eyeballs or any other smuggled body parts-Mxx**

_Excuse me?_

**Playing with your overfed cat and drinking cheap wine alone does not constitute busy, Molly. Eyeballs. NOW!-SH**

**For your information, I have a date. So, no I won't be dropping everything to run back to Barts to fish out the freshest ocular orbs for you and deliver them to your mad scientist lair- M**

The fact that she had dropped the ' _xx'_ barely registered as his blood heated up _. Oh, a date. Feeling feisty this evening, are we? Remember who you're dealing with Molly. This won't be as easily accomplished in a text message, but needs must_. Sherlock started typing a response but a message from Molly came through first.

**And don't try flirting with me in a text message Sherlock, it will only embarrass us both. Not to mention it won't work. You can take your obsessive need to control me and my free time and shove it! I'm about to go on a date... WITH A MAN!-M**

Sixty seconds later.

**A man Sherlock. One that will mean it when he tells me that my hair looks nice, or that my shirt brings out my eyes.-M**

Oh, she was on a roll.

**And at the end of the night he will most likely kiss me... ON MY LIPS!-M**

**And do you know what else? If I'm so inclined I may just allow him access to MY body parts. The ones attached to my very living and very female form. Something which you would have no idea what to do with.- M**

**So in closing, no Sherlock, not tonight. No eyeballs for you- M**

Sherlock stood in the middle of his kitchen seething. _That... She... How could she_? He hastily removed his dressing gown, practically ripping it in the process, grabbed his coat then rushed out the door.

_**Meanwhile, in Molly Hooper's flat...** _

"Oh... My... God! What have I done?" Molly was staring at her mobile. Not quite believing she had just sent that string of text messages to Sherlock Holmes. Her wet hair soaked through her dressing gown as she tried to decide if she had completely lost her mind.

She paced around her sitting room for several minutes, then checked the time. Kenneth would be there in less than hour, she really didn't have time to freak out. Nevertheless, she sat down on her coffee table and tried to figure out what had possessed her to send those texts. Sherlock was always bossy and demanding... so why in God's name did she suddenly have to poke the bear, and why like that?

_Oh good God... what's he gonna do? He'll ruin my date. Call in a bomb threat to the restaurant or maybe he'll actually bomb it. No, no Sherlock's not violent. No, he'll get Kenneth deported before I get a good shag. Oh why did I say all those things? Now I'll be waiting for him to make his move... strike... attack._

Just then Molly heard a key in her door. _How did he get here so quick, or have I been freaking out for fifteen minutes?_ She took a steadying breath as she stood up. _So much for waiting._

Sherlock threw open her door. "Molly," he said and though he looked like he could breathe fire, he sounded completely calm.

"W-what are you doing here Sherlock?" she asked, trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

He said nothing, just slowly moved toward her.

"S-Sherlock, what are you..?"

"You don't appear to be ready for your _date_ , Molly," he said as he approached.

"Um, no. I – ah, got distracted."

"Hmm." He was still moving; Molly had backed up until she was up against her setting room wall. "And he's due to arrive in just a few minutes, this... Kenneth?"

"H-how did you..?"

"Oh, Molly, after all this time," he said as he graced her with a condescending smirk. "Besides, you're asking the wrong questions." Now he was only a foot away from her and was removing his gloves, shoving them into his coat pockets.

"Questions?"

"Yes Molly, you should be asking what I plan to do whilst I'm here." He took off his coat and let it crumple to the floor.

Molly's eyes grew wide but she couldn't speak.

"No? No questions then? Fine, I'll do the talking. After all I _do_ like to be in control as you pointed out. In your messages, you alluded to the fact that I wouldn't know what to do with your body parts." He moved closer, tracing the edge of her dressing gown above her right breast as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I assure you, Molly, that couldn't be further from the truth."

Molly trembled. _Oh no... he wouldn't... not that... that's crossing the line, boundaries, mountains... Oh, what's he doing now?_

Sherlock was barely touching the skin of her neck with his lips, his hands braced on either side of her head. "Molly, tell me, do you really believe that I've never thought about this? In all our time together, all these years, and you think I haven't considered _your parts? Your... body?_ " He was whispering in her ear, and with every few words his lips would make contact.

 _What the hell is he doing?_ This was the cruelest game he had ever played.

He reached for her hand. "Your wrists for instance. I've spent hours thinking how lovely they'd look tied to my headboard. Intricately bound with elaborate knots." Turning her wrist over in his hands, he continued, "So delicate yet you and I both know how strong you are, Molly. Would you struggle? Would you attempt to regain some control? I've wondered so many times. I've seen you take apart a human body and put it back together again. I know your strength." He leaned back down. "Do you have any idea how unbelievably attractive that is? How many times I've had to rush out of the morgue with my coat over my lap because I was hard for you?" His breathing was slightly laboured and Molly was starting to wonder if this was a game after all, especially when he pushed his body up against her to prove his point by grinding his erection on her hip.

She tried to contain her whimper, but it came out anyway.

"Ah yes. You had no idea. What else didn't you know?" He took her other wrist and brought them over both her head, holding them with one large hand. "Hmm, you mentioned your lips in your messages. Shall we discuss them?" He traced her bottom lip with his thumb while cupping her chin. "You are correct of course, that I've never had the pleasure of kissing them. But I assure you, I _have_ thought about it many, many times." He leaned down, almost touching. "Molly, if I kiss you what will happen?"

She shook her head.

"You don't know? Will you kiss me back? Will there be sparks- fireworks, as they say? Oh, I'm quite sure there will be. I deduced long ago that we are uniquely matched, sexually. You are naturally submissive, I'm naturally dominant. We're attracted to one another. Intensely so. If this were to start Molly, without a doubt it would be _magnificent_." He pulled back and released her hands. Molly whimpered. "But there are always repercussions to such actions." He took a very small step back, still well within her personal space but allowing her to lower her arms and breathe normally.

"We are, of course, friends- colleagues. A sexual relationship would undoubtedly affect that." He closed the distance once again, curling his long fingers around her neck and his other hand tightly gripping her hip. Molly gasped at the new contact. Sherlock brushed his lips across hers, not quite a kiss but a promise of one. "And then there's Kenneth."

Molly's eyes had closed at the feel of Sherlock's lips on hers. She was having a hard time concentrating on his words between the light touch of his lips and the firm grip of his hand on her hip. The hand around her neck was something in between, just holding her in place. Finally it registered that he had mentioned a person's name. "Who?" she whispered.

Sherlock chuckled and brushed his lips across hers once again. "Your date, Molly. What are we going to do about... Kenneth?" Another _almost_ kiss.

Molly's mind was a mess. She had never been so turned on in her entire life. She had also never been so confused. Oh, not about Kenneth, he was just some random guy, and it was their first date for goodness sake! But Sherlock, what on earth? Was he serious? Was he just trying to divert her attention from her date? _Oh, sweet Lord his hand was... Okay... focus._ But she couldn't focus, not while he was looking at her like he wanted to um, well... um eat her, quite literally eat her. Frankly she couldn't be held accountable for her decisions at the moment, because all of her blood seemed to be rushing to her nethers.

Sherlock had moved his hand from her hip and was stroking her stomach, still on the outside of her dressing gown. It started slowly moving lower and lower and lower until it rested over her core.

Molly threw her head back, barely registering when it hit the wall. Sherlock's patient resolve seemed to break somewhat and he attached his lips to her neck as he rubbed her through her gown, never quite making the contact she was looking for. His other hand moved into her hair, pulling it with a firm grip.

He stopped abruptly, stepping back and letting go. Molly's knees almost buckled.

Turning, he picked up his coat. "It's decision time Molly. I'll be in the bedroom... _waiting_. Kenneth's here, by the way." He pointed to the front door as he walked down the hall.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Molly closed her eyes as she tried to collect herself. She waited for her breathing to even out and hoped that the _decision_ would come to her.

 _What the hell just happened_?

_**In the bedroom...** _

_Okay, that got out of hand..._ Sherlock thought as he paced Molly's bedroom. He heard muffled voices, though he couldn't make out what was being said.

He had come over with...well, no _real_ plan. But he kept seeing the words she had typed over and over during the cab ride and he'd managed to work himself up over the whole exchange. Everyone just assumed because Sherlock didn't engage in the constant hormone-fueled race to bed with every willing participant he came across that he was some kind of robot, or asexual. He was not. There was nothing wrong with being asexual, unless of course you weren't and everyone assumed that you were. He had desires, possibly more than most; he just had his own way of dealing with them.

All of that had just gone to hell in Molly Hooper's sitting room. Not only did Molly now know she was the object of Sherlock's desire but he had made quite clear his interest in domination. _Fine, the cat's out of the proverbial bag and in her hands. What the hell's taking her so long?_

Finally the door opened and Molly walked in, shutting it behind her.

"It seems you've made your decision," he said.

She paused, looking apprehensive. "I have."

"Yet you still hesitate. May I ask why?"

"I suppose I'm tired of being used. Is this just another case of 'get Molly to do whatever I want?' I- I don't know... I'm a bit confused."

He approached her slowly. "Did it never occur to you that I ask you to do my bidding simply because it's the closest I could come to... this?" He took her hand.

"You do it with John, too."

"That's because I'm lazy," he said with a deliberate smirk. "Also there's the added bonus of pissing him off."

Molly laughed.

"Yes, I do tend to bark orders out at everyone, but you more than others. I rather enjoy watching you jump and fetch slides or files for me. I have to admit, it makes me a little hard." He felt that very thing happening the closer he got to her. "What happened to Kenneth?" Leaning in, he placed feather-light kisses along her jaw.

"I, ah, told him I was coming d-down with something."

"Oh, you'll be coming, all right."

Her responding laugh was a bit manic. "Wasn't a hard thing to sell, he noticed how flushed I was."

"Yes, you were a bit of a mess when I left you. Sorry... okay no, not sorry about that." He started toying with the tie on her dressing gown. "Molly, if we begin this, I won't share you. If you think I've been possessive of you in the past just wait until I've had my cock in you."

She sucked in a breath.

"Are you feeling less confused?" He had her gown untied but not yet opened.

"Only slightly, but I'm not sure I care right now."

He chuckled. "Triggers? Limits?" he asked, taking a step back and shrugging off his suit jacket. He then began unbuttoning the cuffs on his dress shirt.

Molly shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. Although I don't..."

Suddenly Sherlock saw a tiny bit of fear in Molly's eyes. "Don't worry Molly. This isn't about pain, it's about trust. I won't push you farther than you're comfortable. I won't ask you for anything you wouldn't willingly give. But if you let me, I will take you to new heights. Will you Molly? Will you allow me?"

* * *

Molly was looking into those impossibly blue eyes (or were they green?), eyes she'd never been able to say no to in the past. Deep down she already trusted Sherlock. Yes, he had hurt her, used her, but had he ever really lied to her?

"Yes, Sherlock. I will," she breathed.

His smile was warm and genuine. "Licking his lips as he looked hungrily at her, he moved his hands to either side of her face. They were so big they nearly engulfed her entire head. She had expected to be immediately tied up or blindfolded, possibly both considering what he'd said in her sitting room, but when Sherlock's lips touched hers she realised that she couldn't have been more fully owned if she was bound and gagged.

As his lips claimed hers she felt her body relax completely. He gently controlled the kiss as he concentrated first on her upper lip then her lower, finally sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and grazing it with his tongue. Molly was lost in the softness of it all. If anyone had asked her what sexual domination was she would have answered handcuffs and riding crops and ball gags. But somehow in a matter of seconds she felt herself giving in completely, just by the act of a simple kiss. Okay, maybe not _simple_ , but she just assumed it would have taken more than that.

Sherlock's hands moved down to her shoulders as he drew back only long enough to allow them both to take a much needed breath. He quickly returned, this time with more pressure. Angling his head, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing her to emit a high pitched whine. She kissed him back as best as she could, but was feeling completely overwhelmed. His hands were once again on the move; he slipped one into her hair and the other was sweeping the dressing gown off her shoulder, but only slightly. All the while his tongue and lips were lulling Molly further into submission.

When he removed his lips this time his breathing was ragged; he seemed to be gasping for air. "God Molly. I'm not sure if I can..." He rested his forehead against hers. "Your fucking mouth..." He kissed her cheek as he tightened his grip in her hair. "You make me a horrible Dom, I'll have to work on that, it's been too long. Okay... now a safe word." He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Scalpel, to stop. I think that will do for now. Understand?"

Molly nodded.

"Repeat it."

"Scalpel."

"Lovely." He kissed her again, quickly this time as if it he needed a reminder that her lips were still there. "Now, I want to see you. I think I've been kept waiting long enough, don't you?"

He moved behind her and swept her hair to one side, then slowly slipped the dressing gown completely off her shoulders. It fell into a heap on the floor. She heard Sherlock inhale sharply, then she felt his hands on her hips and his mouth on her neck.

"I won't be tying you up tonight. I know that's what you expect, but it's not always about physical restraint. I won't be gagging you either. I want to hear you screaming my name. My name, not some silly play name we agree on. This isn't a session or a scene. I don't care how much mommy porn you've read. Forget it. This is you and me. I think you'll find this much more rewarding." He kissed her neck then bit it, it was slightly painful. Molly whimpered and tossed her head back. "Although, I'm sure there will come a time you will find yourself tied to my bed, just not tonight. Tonight is about trusting me and following my direction." He gathered her hair and draped it across her back once again, then ran his hands down her arms. "Now face me."

As Molly turned to face him she closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. As much as she tried not to, she couldn't stop thinking about all the cruel things he had said about her body. Her small breasts, two pounds here, three pounds there... now here she was completely exposed to him. _What will he find wrong with..._

"Stop!" His voice rang out so loud and demanding, it caused her to jump. "Open your eyes."

When she did what she saw was adoration, guilt and, possibly, a little bit of fear.

"We have to get this out of the way or you will never feel comfortable enough to let go." He shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with you, Molly Hooper. I said those horrible things as a means to distract myself from my inability to deal with my emotions and the need to have you. Not your actual shortcomings. I assure you, I find no fault in your body or your face. Do you believe me?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Good, now we begin."

 _Dear God, we hadn't even begun_? She was already embarrassingly wet (and wearing no knickers to absorb the flow). How much more would she have to endure before he actually touched her where she needed him to?

"You've fantasised about this, no doubt?" He kicked off his shoes, pushing them to the corner of the room. "Molly, answer me."

"Yes."

"So have I." He raked his eyes down her body. "What did I do to you in these fantasies?"

"We… we make love."

He chuckled. "Well, now that's not very nice. I've been completely honest with you this evening and you instantly lie to me. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are just _asking_ for punishment."

"What? No… I mean…"

"Do we make sweet, gentle love, Molly? Or do we fuck like mad?"

Molly really wished she was wearing knickers at that moment...

* * *

He almost had her, she just needed to let go. She had given him her trust, and though he didn't deserve it, he'd do everything in his power never to let her down again. But now he needed her to relax and allow herself to enjoy the experience.

"Let's try it this way, shall we?" he said, moving to stand behind her once again. Putting his hands on her hips, he held her in place. He'd noticed that she seemed more at ease when he was either kissing her or she couldn't see him. Since he needed their mouths for actual words, kissing would have to wait. "I've fantasised about taking you over the counter in the path lab, in the middle of the day. Anyone could walk in and catch us." He kissed her shoulder. "Your turn."

Her whole body shuddered. She didn't answer right away, but he gave her a little time to calm herself down.

"I… I've thought about you finding me in the locker room and… pinning me up against the wall."

He ran his hands down her back to the swell of her hips. "Lovely. I must admit I've considered that myself. Okay, I've fantasised about your sweet little mouth sucking my cock in a dark alleyway. I'm backed against the wall, you're on your knees, stockings torn from the rough pavement." He took hold of her hair and tilted her head to the side. "My hands are in your hair, pulling then pushing as I fuck your mouth."

"Oh God." She drew in a gulp of air. "Ah… Baker Street, your chair. I ride you while you grip my hips and thrust up into me... hard."

She was getting the hang of it.

"Please Sherlock!"

"Soon," he whispered against her neck.

Still standing behind her, he cupped her breasts in his hands. Molly's head fell back against his shoulder as he pinched both nipples at once. Slowly increasing the pressure on her pink peaks, Sherlock spoke. "When I touch your pussy, Molly, will it be wet for me?"

A string of inarticulate words left Molly's mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't get that." He increased the pressure once again as he licked a line up her throat.

As much as he was enjoying teasing her, his hard cock was becoming uncomfortable. Clothing removal was definitely in order soon, or his dick would be permanently creased. And he had plans for that particular body part in the very near future.

She took a deep breath before attempting to answer once again. "Please touch me. Please make me come."

"Mmmmm. I do love hearing you beg." Releasing both of her nipples at the same time, Sherlock's right hand skimmed down her stomach until it found the damp patch of curls between her thighs. She was dripping. While his left hand unbuttoned his trousers before moving on to the the zip, he slowly traced her crease. They both sighed as he inserted one finger between her lips to tickle her clit while simultaneously releasing some of the pressure on his aching cock. It had been years since he'd had sex and he was feeling it.

Molly started grinding against his crotch, clearly trying to achieve more friction, if even from behind. It was driving him mad. He needed to take more control.

"On the bed, Molly," he commanded, lightly nudging her in that direction.

She started to lie on her back, but Sherlock stopped her.

"On your knees, in the middle."

She looked startled, most likely because of his brisk tone, but he ignored her in favour of removing his dress shirt. Molly still hadn't moved as she watched him undress.

"I believe I just told you where you need to be, Miss Hooper. Now move."

He smirked as he watched her scramble to get into place. Once he was stripped down to a pair of boxer briefs that he had thought were a good idea when he'd gotten dressed (of course, that was before half the blood in his body decided to relocate to his cock), Sherlock stood still, taking in her body. He hadn't planned on spanking her just yet, but the way she looked… he couldn't resist.

He knelt on the bed behind her. "Ever imagine being punished by me, Molly?" he asked as he ran his hands up her flanks. When he reached her arse, he squeezed, pulling her buttocks apart. "I could turn your bottom a lovely shade of pink to start things off."

"Oh God," Molly moaned into the mattress.

"Is that a yes?"

"You have to do something, Sherlock. I'm dying here."

He chuckled. "You've survived dating James Moriarty and finding yourself in the unfortunate position of landing on my sister's radar, only to die from my teasing hands."

"What a way to go," she mumbled.

Catching her off guard, Sherlock laid the first smack on her right cheek. Hard enough to get her attention, but not hard enough to hurt.

Molly gasped and her body jerked. He waited, wondering what her response would be. After a few seconds she turned her head. "More," she whispered.

_That's right, my sweet little submissive._

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

He rubbed both hands over her arse, allowing his thumb to ghost between her cheeks, tickling her puckered hole. Her body tensed at the first touch, then relaxed as he continued his anal teasing.

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

He alternated between sides, keeping things even. Watching his hand prints bloom on her pale flesh was magnificent. Molly was moaning almost constantly, broken only by the occasional desperate shout for more.

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

She was bucking up after every hit.

"Arch your back," he instructed. "Yes, that's it. Beautiful."

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

He halted his attack to dip a finger between her lower lips. "Oh, Miss Hooper, you are indeed enjoying your spanking, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm."

"I think you should thank me for my generosity, don't you?"

"Th-thank you, Sherlock," she said, her voice hoarse and gravelly.

"Would you like to come now, Molly?"

"Please."

Dipping his fingers into her opening, he gathered some of the honey that she was constantly producing, then moved to lightly tickle her clit. He slowly increased the pressure as he circled the hard little bud. Within seconds her body started to tremble. She gasped and her tightly coiled body shook as she started to come. Calling out his name, she ground her pussy against his hand. He held steady and let her control her own orgasm. Unceremoniously she dropped to the bed like a ragdoll.

"Lovely," he said as he rolled her over, onto her back. "Perfect."

He was more than ready to fuck her, except for one more thing…

* * *

Molly was in another world. If her mind was her own, she might have been embarrassed for coming so hard and so fast, but she couldn't find it within her to care at that moment. Her arse was still stinging from her spanking and her clit was throbbing after that supernova of an orgasm. It took several seconds, perhaps a minute, for her to realise that Sherlock had flipped her onto her back and even longer to notice that he had placed himself between her thighs. _Holy Hell!_ She looked down to see him pushing her knees up toward her chest.

"Hold them there for me?" he asked before she felt his thumbs spreading her wide. She grabbed a hold of her legs as she heard him mumble something that sounded like, " _I'm gonna enjoy this._ " before most of his face disappeared and she felt his tongue delving between her folds. She was hyper sensitive from her first orgasm, and afraid she'd be too sore for another. Oh, was she wrong!

He gently lapped at her opening and it dawned on her that he was mostly focused on… _Oh my God! It's like he's drinking me!_ All the while he was humming appreciatively which only made Molly wetter.

Suddenly his mouth was gone. He popped up from between her legs and said, "Give me one more orgasm, Molly and I'll give you what you really want." Then he was on her again; licking her from clit to her perineum. "Get those legs higher," he said then was right back, sucking her folds into his mouth.

Molly curled her hips, drawing her legs higher, holding them so tightly she was afraid she was about to draw blood.

"God, you're so fucking wet! I could do this all night and never get thirsty," he murmured against her cunt as a finger pressed into her.

His words and actions caused Molly to moan, loudly. Then she felt him moving further south to, frankly, uncharted territory. When his tongue swirled around her arsehole, she was sure that her heart was going to pound out of her chest.

"Sherlock! What are you… Don't..." she protested feebly. But she didn't want him to stop because it felt fantastic! So much better than she would have ever thought it should.

"If you're uncomfortable with something, you know what you need to do." He sat up slightly, dipping two fingers inside her. "But just so you know, your mouth says one thing and your pussy says something else entirely." Smiling devilishly he added, "Just because you've never done it, doesn't mean you shouldn't try it."

He was right! The arrogant prick was always right. "It's _your_ tongue," she said, wishing her hands were free so that she could cover her face.

He returned to his previous position with a dark chuckle. Once again Molly felt his tongue teasing her back passage, but this time he thumbed her clit at the same time. It was building again. More pressure from his tongue and thumb and she felt her orgasm rising, though not as quickly as before. Oh God, she was about to explode!

His mouth moved from her arse back to her clit, first licking it then sucking it into his mouth. His fingers were suddenly inside her. Was it one, or five? She couldn't tell, but when he pressed against her g-spot, it sent her over the edge once again. Dropping her legs, she grabbed for his head, needing to feel his curls beneath her fingers.

Sherlock rose back up and slowly started crawling until he was hovering over her, braced on his hands and knees. "Here," he said, presenting two fingers to her mouth, rubbing them on her lower lip. "No one will ever say I'm not generous."

Molly sucked his fingers into her mouth without any thought, tasting herself in the process.

"That's right, lick them clean."

It was so fucking dirty, but so fucking hot.

He then brought both of Molly's hands to the side of her head, holding them tightly as he ground his erection on her belly. "I'm clean. Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "I'm on birth…"

"The pill. Yes, I know," he said before leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth.

He released one wrist as he switched sides. Molly felt the blunt head of his cock at her entrance. She'd not seen it yet; she had no idea what she was getting.

"Oh, God!" she groaned as he started sliding into her. She'd never felt so full…

* * *

Sherlock's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Molly's tight, wet head enveloped him. She felt amazing, still engorged from her previous orgasms, and so fucking hot. She was on fire and burning him alive. He pulled out before he was halfway in, just to give himself a moment. Though fairly confident in his sexual prowess, he had no intention of tipping over the edge until he could take her with him.

With his second thrust he bottomed out; the head of his cock kissing her cervix. Molly's legs came up around his hips, her ankles crossing over his arse. Her free hand held his bicep in a white-knuckled grip.

As he thrust forward once again, he grabbed Molly's wrist, pinning it to the bed just like its twin. "Still think I don't I know what to do with your body parts?"

Responding with a grunt, Molly fought against his hold. It was a weak attempt; not even coming close to freeing herself, just enough for Sherlock to deduce that she was enjoying the light restraint. He kissed her neck, sucking a bit of skin into his mouth, then said, "You like that? You're mine right now, Molly. At my mercy."

Her eyes, which had been squeezed tightly shut, popped open. "Yours," she whispered.

He thrust hard and deep. "That's right. You're such a good girl, aren't you? How does your bottom feel?"

"Hurts," she managed between breaths.

"I bet." He slowed his thrusts. "What's your favourite position, Molly?"

"I usually like being on top, but…"

"You don't think I can control you whilst you're on top?" He leaned down and kissed her neck then whispered, "Just watch." With a quick flip, he reversed their positions. Once in place, he gripped her hips tightly. "Okay, Molly, it's your show."

Molly suddenly got a wicked grin on her face as she grabbed a hold of his cock and started rubbing it against her clit. He expected her to direct him right back inside of her, but she didn't, she kept rubbing it against her until her head fell back and she gasped. So did Sherlock when he realised that she was masturbating herself with his dick. He knew he should stop her, reassert his control, but she looked like a goddess. Her hair had partially dried in long, thick tresses falling down her back. She was beautifully flushed and covered with a light sheen of sweat. One hand crept up her stomach and landed on her breast. She pinched and twisted her nipple as she moved against him, moaning and gasping.

The sight was magnificent.

She seemed to be right on the edge of another climax when she moved him further back then impaled herself on his shaft.

"FUCK!" she shouted as she steadied herself on his chest with both hands.

Fuck was right! She felt even tighter at this angle. Sherlock's hips started bucking up against his will, driving deeper as she rode him. Leaning forward, Molly ground her pelvis against his.

"Harder," she begged, looking down at him with pleading eyes. "Hurt me, Sherlock."

He was in no position to deny her. Immediately sitting up, he braced himself against the mattress with one hand, holding tight to her waist with the other, and started thrusting up as hard as he could. Molly leant back, holding onto his shoulders as she shouted his name. He pounded up into her with so much force, he even surprised himself.

As long as he lived, he would never forget the feeling of Molly climaxing. The restrictive grip she had on his cock was unbelievable. And the sight… She was completely flushed, her face a picture of ecstasy, her chest heaving like she'd just run a mile.

Her finish heralded his and then all Sherlock could see was white-hot light behind his eyes. He pulled her close, grunting her name into her hair as he came. When he'd completely emptied himself into her, he didn't let go, just kept whispering her name as he came down from his wonderful high.

After a few moments, something dawned on him and he pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

Molly smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "A little, but you were right, I liked it."

Coming back to himself, he gave her a cocky grin and said, "Of course I was right, Molly. I'm rarely wrong."

"Mmhmm," she hummed as he reclined and she moved off of him with a slight wince. He made a mental note to get a cool flannel and wipe her down once they'd had a moment to recover. Molly put her head on his chest and expelled a deep breath.

"So, did I prove my knowledge of you and your body parts adequately?"

"You did. Though if I'm honest, I wouldn't be opposed to another display."

"In the morning. I'm knackered," he said with a smile, thinking about what else he could do to his…what was she, exactly?

She sat up, sitting cross legged facing him. "So this wasn't a one time thing?" she asked with more than a little apprehension in her voice.

"Do I need to say it again?"

"Say what?" She looked thoroughly confused.

"That I love you, Molly Hooper. Why are you being difficult?"

"I'm not! You never said anything else… I..."

He got up off of the bed and leaned down, taking her face in his hands he said, "Fine. I _do_ love you. And we _will_ be doing that again. Often, I'd imagine." He kissed her forehead. "Wait here, I'll be back with some water." Then he walked out the door, leaving a bewildered - but infinitely pleased - Molly in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think. It will make my day! ~Lil~


End file.
